


Fallen Too Far- ziam one shot

by SpreadYourWings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, High School, Love, M/M, Rivalry, ziam fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpreadYourWings/pseuds/SpreadYourWings
Summary: where zayn malik falls for his enemy comes rival who is about to die.





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn

The popular guy in school. Had two best friends named Louis and harry with him wherever he goes. He used to be a nerd in class but hated one guy with all his guts. And never showed his hate towards him verbally. And that guy was Liam. Liam used to be first in class which hurts zayn's ego the most. Zayn could never be first. He always ended up being second since last 6 years. He was a rival for him.

Liam

The most innocent and silent guy in the school. No one really talks about him except exam times. Everyone relies on his notes. He's been the first since he entered in school. Never broke the record of being first, Which boils zayn's blood. He took over zayn's seat of being first. Zayn counted him as a rival but acted so good with him. This was Something Liam always found amusing. Liam never had plenty of friends like zayn. But he had one good mate named Niall always by his side.

(Zayn's pov)

"This is sure the last time for him. I'm telling you lou. I'll beat the shit out of him if he comes first in class again." Zayn groaned with an annoyed tone. Louis on other hand tried to calm him down. Louis never hated liam. But for him always best friend comes first, so he is gonna take zayn's side anyway.

"Ah really zayn. How are you gonna do this?" Harry piped in as he settled his food tray on table seating next to louis.

"I don't know. But i can't let him win this time. Its been 6 fucking years man. 6 fucking years of him snatching my position." Zayn thumped his hand on the table.

"Calm down buddy. I got an idea." Harry spoke up drawing zayn's attention.

"What is that haz?" Lou asked.

"See. He's never been good at making friends and shits. Just go to him and make him comfortable with you. Then start using his own weaknesses against him. There you go. Everything is yours once again." Haz finished the whole plan.

"No. No please not like that. Hurting someone's feelings is so bad than it seems." Louis and his over-friendly soul. He could never see anyone hurting. "And it won't work anyway. He never got along with anyone since last 6 years. And you think he would trust zayn who happened to be his rival already and pour his heart out to him? Haz you're crazy."

"I bet it would work." Harry said proudly.

"I bet it won't. Just please don't do that." Louis pleaded. I watched them betting on it and took my chance.

"Let's see who wins the bet guys." I winked at them leaving the table.

____

"Hey liam." I greeted him as he took his seat beside me. I decided to give it a go. The plan.

"Hey" he smiled back at me. To be honest he carried that genuine smile. I feel bad for him to using this plan over him. But i needed my position back. Anyhow. Sorry liam.

"Uh.. Would you mind if i ask you for some help in physics?" I threw first shot. Hoping he won't refuse.

"Sure. But i guess you're scholar student. Why would you need my help man?" He grinned showing his pearly white teeth.

"Ahan. I'm still second. And you stand first. Did you forget that?" I wiggled my brow at him as he shied away.

"Ohkay. What help you need?" He asked.

"Um i actually was quite sick and couldn't pay attention to the last chapter. Would you explain the whole chapter?" God i didn't plan what help was i suppose to ask for.

"Uhum? Okay. Library in free class?" He suggested and i nodded in a NO.

"After school at my place." I smiled and he returned the gesture.

___

"Welcome to the Malik's" I opened the door for him as we walked in together.

"Thanks." He chuckled. "You actually have the great house." He commented. I nodded.

"Are you home sunshine?" My mum called me out as she acknowledged the door opening.

"Yeah, mum." I replied and she came into the view grinning widely." Mum, he's liam."

"Oooohhh so it's you. Welcome honey." She hugged him sweetly welcoming him inside.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Malik" he replayed his grin.

"Aw same love. You guys are here to study? Then go to Zayn's room. I'll make you something quick." She dashed into the kitchen leaving us alone in the drawing room.

"Lets go" i sighed and took him to my room. He followed me.

___

"Yeah, this one. The mass topic is what's gonna take 2 days for you to understand every bit of it. I'll give you fair explanations and you can learn it later." He opened up the third topic in last 2nd hour. To be honest i knew all the shits he was teaching me.

"Why? Won't you come tomorrow?" I asked him curiously. His eyes widen.

"Whoa okay. I don't mind teaching you. But i wonder why all of sudden zayn malik wants me to teach." He snorts.

Try to play cool,Zayn.

"Just because i can't trust anyone who'd teach me right. Ugh, i trust you liam. Even though we are rivals. I trust you." I explained. Well, a lie. I never trust him. Truth is I hate you liam.

"Cool. Uh. Thanks for trusting me." He blushed a bit. Am i winning him already? Whoa a proud smile flash across my face.

________

Days passed by and liam used to come over and teach me the stuffs i asked him to. And honestly he started trusting me. He shared few stupid things he had done in childhood and no wonder i laughed more than i should.

He started being good with me. Even though he knew we were rivals, but he helped me in everything i wanted. And we became friends. Really good friends.

_____

"No No No." I jumped on his beanbag. " I'm telling ya its a wrong answer. You didn't divide it with 3.14 already. Its not exact formula you're using."

"No zayn. This isn't supposed to be divided by π. Its going to be cross multiplication."

Damn He won again.

"Ugh. Yeah right." Once again he made me feel small. He was right and i was wrong. It's not that i don't hate him. But still it didn't affect me the way it used to.

Nowadays i started hanging out with liam more often. Louis and harry keeps complaining about it. I don't care tbh. I wanted to win my thing. My position. And I could do everything for that. And by everything i meant HURT LIAM too.

"Would ya like to go for a movie?" Oh god what happened to me? Is this how am gonna distract him?

"Um no. I don't really watch movies." He pouted. And there my heart goes. His pout. My gaze stuck on his lips.

"Let's get back to this." He shoved the book in front of me breaking my gaze from his lips.

I grabbed his book and tossed it on the bed. Held him by his arms and dragged him with me.

"Its no harm trying something new leeyum."

We entered the cinema hall which was quite full. But we got our seats so no problem with it. We grabbed our popcorn and coke before sitting on our respected seats. The movie choice was mine. Romantic.

How cheesy could i be?

Half of the movie went good but tbh i had no freaking interest in a movie. I Kept watching liam as he knitted his brows when the angsty scene came up. The way he smiles when everything goes fine. The way his beats gets faster when someone is gonna punch. The way his eyes flicker every once in a while. I was observing every single thing happening there except the movie.

"Whoa, it was amazing." He grinned at me as the movie got over. Truly i didn't realize when it happened. I was so busy observing him. Or maybe adoring him.

"Uhm. Yeah." I smiled nervously. I hoped he doesn't ask any question about movie cause i never paid attention enough.

"Well that scene was horrendous. When he star--" i cut him off by grabbing him to the food court.

"What'd ya eat?" I asked him but kept my gaze stuck on his face as he scanned the menu. His lips curling up to his least favorite dishes. His brows raising while searching for the best one. God, i was being a stalker now. It's not in my plan. I'm not supposed to act like this. Never. abort it. abort the mission, feelings, everything.

"Uh. Hamburger and coke are fine with me." He ended up ordering his. And still, I'm drooling over him like a teenage fangirl who has seen her idol in front of her. I shook my head and ordered the same for me.

We sat in the booth near the counter. It was the time i saw different Liam. Not the Liam i used to hate with all my heart. Not the scholar liam whose name was enough to bring fire inside me. Not the one who was my rival.

I found a different liam when we got out of the bookish world. The world of rivalry got us stuck in hatred. Though he never hated me i can bet over this. Wait what? Bet. Shit. I forgot about my bet and started feeling different kinds of stuff towards liam.

God no. Zayn you're not backing away. You have to do this.

"Eh its here." Liam cheered as we got our food and i smiled at him. A very genuine smile. Sorry liam. You're way too innocent for your own good.

We ate while chattering about different things. Our likes and dislikes. Favorite novels and subjects. Games and outings. And what not. Time being with him was good enough to forget about real world. I wish he had never been my rival. I wish he could be my real friend and not this bet shit which is gonna ruin our friendship in a matter of seconds after I conclude my plan.

_____

Just like every other day, that day liam was at my place. We were solving some math problem. And to be honest we had grown up in our friendship? Well, that's what i name it. Friendship.

"Grr. Now i gotta leave. Mum must be waiting for me." He grabbed his bag and ready to leave. Expressions on my face went dull when he mentioned about leaving. I don't want him to leave eh.

"Bye zayn." He turned back waving at me. I looked down and then up waving back but he was gone by then. Some strange feeling in the pit of my stomach started rolling down.

I felt something really precious getting away from me. No matter how hard i try to say "This is just a part of game. Liam isn't good for me." I ended up falling for his big brown eyes and pink plump lips. I never realized it. Wanna know the truth? I never wanted to believe it. Just chuck it.

I rolled off my bed and started to look for sweatpants to change into. I heard my room's door opening slowly. I turned back to see who was there.

A Bright smile spread across my lips as my gaze fell on the beautiful brunette boy. "Eh liam." I chuckled not realizing how idiot i sounded.

"Uh yeah. Mind if i stay here? Cause your mum said to share your room since I'm staying the night here. Its a bad storm out there so i can't go home. Your mum already called my mum convincing her about me staying over."

I'd be lying if i say his words didn't make me blush. He was staying there with me. Whole Freaking Night. With Me. in My Room. Woohoo..

"Zayn?" He called out my name.

I shook my head and nodded in agreement. I couldn't word anything. Just blushing my heart out. And i don't think so he minded at all.

"Uh. Do u wanna change into something comfy?" I suggested. He was placing down his bag pack on my study table. "Yeah. Sure."

I gave him my black sweatpants and a white loose tee shirt. Hoped it would fit him. He grabbed them and changed into it quickly.

We both jumped onto the bed making the soft mattress crushing down with our weight. We sat there in silence before he spoke up.

"Sure you have no problem sharing your bed?" He asked rubbing his back of the neck which i found cute action. "Of course not liam. We're friends yeah? Then why do i have such problem?"

He smiled anyway. Making his way to sleep on the other side of the bed. And i took the opposite side. We both had the respective distance between us as we laid there in silence. None of us were sleepy. The harsh voice of thunder clashing took over the room.

I turned over to the other side. And found liam laying straight looking at the ceiling. His perfect chiseled cheekbones, his fluttering eyelashes, his lips curling at the side. Everything was so perfect about him. Why did i ever hate him?

He was so good. So freaking good that i can't even think of hurting him. How am i suppose to hurt his feelings by doing such shits just to be the first one in class? I can be the second and still be the happy one. If i hurt him, he won't be sad for losing his seat. He would be sad for trusting someone after decades. Spending time with someone he thought he could hold on. And i don't want him to hurt that way.

"Liam. You okay?" I didn't realize when this question came out. I was still staring at him. Trying to comprehend what his mind could think about this moment.

"Yeah." He shut his eyes tight and turned over to me as he opened it back. Gave me a tight-lipped smile. As if I'm convinced with his answer.

"You sure? I don't think so." I adjusted myself a bit closer to him. Even though enough space between us keeping apart. I just... Wanted to fill the space and wrap my arms around him but... Just couldn't.

"Yes. Just can't sleep." He shifted in his place keeping that grin on his lips.

"Uh okay. Mind if i confess something?" I tried sneaking his attention.

"I know what you gonna confess zayn." He smiled it away. How? How on the earth did he know?

"What. How?" My eyes might have fallen out of the case i swear.

"C'mon zaynie. It's easy to figure. Why on the earth you wanted to be friends with your rival?" Still, a smile on his face making me regret everything i thought about doing to him.

"Look liam. I'm.. I'm so sorry yeah? I just wanna explain. Please?" I begged for one last explanation before he could make his mind about it. And just.. Leave me.

"I need an explanation though. Go on."

"Actually. Where to start uh. Since the day you came into my life as a rival, everything changed liam. You became the first one leaving me on second. It's not that anybody had any problem. Neither me. Just the ego inside me was hurting badly." I took a deep breath.

"So haz and lou bet about it. If i can make you my friend and then ditch you badly to concentrate on anything else. You may lose your position and i get it easily." I sighed.

He nodded.

"Trust me liam. Everything changed since i started being with you. My own perspective about you. The way you cared and the way you had been so harmless. Even though you have doubts about me but you carry your best smile and helped me out with everything. I just.. Love fighting with you on which formula should be used in numerical. I totally lost the idea of bet in two days after being with you. You are so different liam. I wonder why you don't have many friends. But now I'm happy that you don't have" i chuckled at last word." Cause i want you to be the only mine."

The smile on his face brightened the darkest room we were sleeping in.

"Liam. I'm sorry. For being that selfish. I know i don't deserve your forgiveness even. But please. After all these happenings, i can't think to be without you. You've been my habit now. Please forgive me and don't leave me after this. Please?" I begged with my eyes wet. Those tears were true. I just couldn't afford to lose such an amazing person as liam.

Liam shifted closer to me. He traced his finger over my cheeks where tears leaked.

"I forgive you zayn. But don't get used to me. It may hurt you later." He rubbed my tears away. But his words left the stinging pain inside me.

"Wait no. You won't leave right?" I crawled up to him closer than before.

"I won't." He smiled. "But who knows about future? Let's just not talk about it yeah?" He chuckled leaving me to confuse.

"No just tell me.." He cut me off by covering my mouth with his palm. "Shh. You think a lot zayn."

_____

After laying there in bed for next 35 minutes, our staring competition was still going on. I don't care about who wins but i just wanted him to talk. I wanted to hear him. Something was bothering him today. Why isn't he talking a lot Like every day. Why he kept his mouth shut even though he knew i was gonna ditch him. Why is he so sweet?

"Lets play something." I offered.

"What?"

"21 questions"

"You first."

"Um. What's your favorite thing about me?" I shoot the first question with a chuckle.

He giggled at my action.

"You're perfect. Um. Everything about you is perfect af." He smiles. "But your eyes are the best i must say."

I blushed scarlet if he could notice it.

"My turn. Why did you hate me alot?"

This question did hurt me now. I wish i never hated him.

"I.. Uh.. Don't know liam. I just don't know why. I wish i never hated you. You're such a pure soul. I never found anyone like you. You're just incredible. And i'm sorry. For whatever i did." I looked down at my hands and he tilted my chin up.

"Its okay zayn. It happens." He smiled. His contagious smile taking my heart away.

Have i already fallen for him? Or its just i don't wanna confess to myself even?

His smile made me smile.

"What do you fear the most?" It was my turn to ask him.

"Death." He looked down at his own hands. And soon intertwined our hands. We were close. Damn close. I looked down at our intertwined hands and smiled. But then the word hit me. DEATH.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna die so soon eh." He chuckled.

"Why are you so worried about it liam? Is anything wrong?" I swallowed the bile in my throat.

"I don't know zayn. I feel like dying. Maybe sooner than i thought." He confessed.

"No. Hey No. I won't let you die sooner yeah?" I rubbed his knuckles.

"If anything is wrong, will go to the doctor tomorrow okay?"

"No zayn. Everything is fine eh. Its all my fantasy shits. Relax. God" he laughed out.

"What the hell? Ugh liam. Be serious."

"What's seriousness? Well yeah, i caught that seriousness for a while yeah? Now I'm good again." His mood changed like anything. He was all giggly mushy in a matter of seconds. What was the reason behind his seriousness? Why did he mention death?

"Ah again zoned out. You think alot zaynie." He ruffled my hair.

"I love you liam." I didn't know what i said. It just slipped from my mouth. But i knew i meant every single word of it.

"Zayn?" He asked in disbelief. Of course, he was shocked. He didn't see this coming. But i didn't know it either.

"I.. I. D.. I do liam. I really do." I stuttered. "You don't need to feel the same if you don't wanna. But its just me. Who had fallen too far for you liam. I just. Hate the. Way. You. Use. The. Word. Death. I want you with me." Tears flowing down without my realization.

"Shhh. Don't." He cupped my cheeks kissing the tear away. "Tears doesn't suit the batman eh."

I chuckled.

"Just don't talk about death ever again yeah?"

"Uhumm. Okay as my batman says."

I engulfed him in a hug. Just like hugging him last time even though it was first time. I couldn't let him go. It was too late for me to realize what he actually meant to me.

And with that hug, we fell asleep unknowingly.

_____

I woke up in my bed alone. I frowned as i couldn't find him sleeping beside me. I rolled off the bed rubbing my eyes to clear the vision. I was about to shout for his name and i heard the doorknob click. He came out of the bathroom with his messy wet hair.

"G'morning zayn" he greeted me with his cutest smile.

"God you scared me. Don't freaking leave me like this ever yeah?" I just hugged him for my dear life.

"Woah Woah relax. I'm here." He wrapped his arms around me instantly.

As we both broke the hug. I couldn't help but stare at his wet sexy hair. I didn't realize when i started playing with them.

"Want my hair? Let's switch" he joked. I smiled constantly.

"Dumb." I commented as i took a step closer filling the space between us. " You look sexy in those wet hair stuck on your forehead. how come i never notice this?"

"too busy hating on me?" he smirked.

"liam" i scolded and leaned over to him, i could feel the heat radiating off his body and goosebumps rising over his skin. his cheeks flushed as i bumped our noses.

"Can I?" i asked before making any move which i end up regretting.

He nodded hazily before i crashed my lips on his own. God. His lips felt so smooth. Like feather. The way he kissed me back. Damn. I wanted him. More and more. I pressed him against the nearest wall before keeping my both hands on his each side of his neck. We kissed for more than 3 minutes if i count. He locked his arms around my waist pulling me closer if it's even possible.

"I.. Love.. You.. Liam." I managed to say between the kiss. He smiled against my lips but never replied of the three words i expected him to say. Sure i can wait for him. As long as he wants me to.

I traced my tongue on his lower lip as he gave me the full entrance. My tongue explored his mouth not leaving a single inch. He tasted like mint. The mint toothpaste he used a few minutes before. I sure as hell taste like puke. I haven't brushed even.

We pulled away in a bit gasping for breath. He looked so beautiful. So damn beautiful. I couldn't wait and commented. "You're beautiful liam." And left a last peck on his lips as he blushed.

 

_________

One week later.

Liam came running to me and engulfed me in a super amazing hug. "Whoa whoa" i chuckled. "Relax lima bean."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"We both topped. We both are on the first position."

For a nanosecond, my heart stopped. And then i jumped. Jumped into his arms. As he approached me and hugged me in excitement.

"Oh god. I hate that bet. But still it worked yeah?" Harry sat down on the nearest table.

"I don't care. But your bet helped me knowing something i was missing out on." I looked up at blushing liam. I placed a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"God. Someone has forgotten me already." Niall piped in faking a cry.

Liam pulled away and hugged nialler. "How can i forget my only friend eh."

" yeah yeah. Now you're with school's popular students so obviously, you're gonna forget me."

Liam kicked his stomach in a playful way. Niall groaned dramatically. "I guess i need food to fuel up."

We all laughed as he made his way to grab some food.

"I love you." I whispered before we sat on the table and pecked his cheeks. I saw the blush he carried on his cheeks. Even though he never replied my i love you's.

_____

"Zayn. I'm gonna go to New york for the rest of vacation." Liam said as we drove back home.

"God I'm gonna miss you leeyum." This was the saddest time in my life you can count on. It was unimaginable to live without him. How could he leave me for 1 whole month?

"Its just a month zaynie. Will pass sooner than you think." He gave me a small smile. I tried to believe him but time doesn't pass that fast.

"Call me daily okay? And yeah face time every night before we sleep. And text me 24/7." I ordered few things and he nodded along while laughing.

"As you say mr. Malik."

A cheeky grin spread across my face

We reached his house. He was about to leave but he turned back to me. I was standing near the door. He embraced me in a hug. Warm hug. And there was that. He himself took the first step to kiss me. In public.

My hands find its way on his back as his hands cupped my cheeks. We kissed fully until we fell breathless. His softest lips giving me life. God I'm gonna miss his lips for rest of the month. He kissed me passionately just like it was the last time.

As we broke the kiss. He left the small kiss on my forehead before leaving. We bid goodbyes.

_____

I got a text from liam in the morning. I woke up with the loud noise of my message tone which i kept intentionally just to get notified when it's liam's text.

Babe <3- Morning zaynie. I'm off to the airport. Gonna miss ya. See you soon. And don't forget to check the last chain of your bag pack. Xx

Me - Sure love. Morning to you too. Take care ha. Text me when you reach. Have fun love. Gonna miss ya more. Hell, I'm already missing ya. Xx

I tossed the phone on the other side of the bed as i took my bag pack. I opened the last chain as liam asked me to. There were a letter and a rose.

I opened the letter excitingly.

Dear Zaynie,

First of all. Thanks. Thanks for giving me the reason to live when i almost forgot how to live. Thanks for giving me life zayn. Thanks for all those kisses and hugs. Thanks for playing that bet and winning over it with me. I'm happy you're first now as well me.

Just to tell you zayn, you'll be first forever from now. I won't be there to compete you. It's not like I'm backing off ha. It's just my time is over i guess.

I'm sorry for hiding it zayn. Since the day we played that stupid game called 21 questions. I have Leukemia. And it's getting worse now. I'm not going new york for the trip. I have the appointment of my therapy. I don't think so it will ever succeed. If it goes successful, I'll be with you as i promised. But the doctor said 80% chances aren't there for success. But we are giving it a try. I hope i can come back to you zayn. I miss you. I miss you so much already.

I hate it when you cry. Batman doesn't cry zaynie. Just wipe those tears right now. Even if I don't live with you, I'm always there by your side ha. Don't ever dare to forget me. My rival. My love.

I love you zayn.  
I love you so much.

It took me ages to confess but i didn't wanna die before telling this to you. I mean every word of it. You gave me life. I love you with all my heart. Even after it stops breathing. I'm all yours.

Your love,  
Leeyummm. Xx

The room fell silent and only thing that audible was my hard sobs. I was crying my eyes out. It was unbearable pain. Things weren't going the way i wanted.

"I can't lose him. He can't leave me." I chanted like mad.

"No leeyum. Come back please. Tell me its a joke. You won't leave me you promised." I cried and cried harder. Everything seemed blur.

My whole life without him seemed blur.

I can't afford to lose him.

"I love you Liam. Don't leave me please." The last words i said before clutching that letter close to my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this sequel chapter for the readers who asked me to finish with happy ending. me being sucker of happy endings, Ended up writing this. So enjoy :)

(Zayn's P.O.V.)

Its been three days since i read the letter liam left for me and three days of me crying my lungs out and staying locked in my room. Haven't replied any of Louis and Harry's text or calls.

I told my mum that day when i read first. Even my mum cried at some point of time with me, she knew what liam meant to me. She kept soothing me with comforting words like "don't worry, he will be alright."

Like fuck?

I don't even know where he is. Where on the earth I'm gonna find him? I was so broken to move out of my house even, how am i suppose to find him in new York. Is he even in new york? Or just lied about it?

His phone has been off since the last morning text we exchanged. I miss his voice. I miss his sparkling brown eyes. I miss his cute laugh. Damn, I miss the whole him.

"Zayn. Open the door love. Eat something." Mum called out as she stood there behind the closed door. I was still a crying mess. I didn't want to talk anyone. And gladly my family understood my situation.

They give me that space i needed. But i need liam now. He's my only cure. And i don't even know what can i do for his cure.

I opened the door silently as i wiped my tears letting mum inside. She hugged me. A comforting warm hug which i needed the most. But to be honest, none can give me that squishy hugs like liam.

"Honey, eat something please?" Mum protested. I declined it cause simply nothing really went inside my stomach except that pain i got three days back.

"Mum. I'm not hungry please." I pleaded squeezing my eyes shut not allowing tears to flow down.

"Ah. If liam get to know about this, he'd be mad at you I'm telling you." Mum made me sit on the bed as she took the seat beside me.

Again the mention of his name made my stomach churn. His name was enough to make me cry like mad.

"Mum he won't get to know. He will never." I sobbed harder this time. Mum wrapped her arm around me and i let my tears fall on her shoulder.

"Baby. We will find some way out of it. Stop crying love."

"There's no way mum. No way out of it. Everything is getting over. I don't wanna lose him. I just.. Can't live.. Without him.. Mum." I said in between sobs. The time was getting harder and each word had the thickness of my crying voice.

"There can be. He said there are 20% chances of him getting cured hun. Don't look at 80% which are killing. Just focus on what kind of 20% can be which is gonna be his cure." Mum explained as i pulled away. Looking into her eyes. She had hopes higher than me.

I tried to gather some hope from her. I wanted to believe liam will be fine. But how can i believe until i get the actual treatment for him which assures he will be fine.

"I got it." I heard a familiar thick voice coming from the door. I looked up to find my dad there. He smiled at me. I had no clue why did he.

He walked into my room and sit on the other side of me. Now i was sitting between mum and dad.

"What.. What do you mean?" My voice coming out groggy. I hoped to clear my throat but it went dry cause i haven't drunk even a drop of water since last night.

"I just got the idea of calling Mrs. Smith. I don't know why i never thought of it. but its still not too late i think." He paused making me wonder who he was talking about. Maybe i knew the name but really hard to recall the person.

"Zileh's friend? The one who's blood cancer specialist?" Mum interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, That's the one. Maybe she got the idea of saving liam?" This totally brought the smile on my face for a second. Mum and dad looked at each other and then at me smiling at the fact i smiled after 3 days.

"I'm gonna call her wait."

Dad called aunt zileh and noted down mrs. Smith' contact. Finally he called the doctor raising my hope for liam.

He put it on the speaker to let me listen what she says. First, they greeted each other. Then dad explained about liam. Doctor's voice hitched as she was listening carefully every little detail.

"I need to know his all growth of cancer cells in his veins. I need all the reports to catch on what actual treatment he needs."

"Sorry doctor but we don't have that." Dad replied in an apologetic tone.

"But.. Liam said his doctor told him his therapy can work on it for 20%." I stopped recalling the words he wrote in the letter. "Can you just..."

She cut me off.

"Did his doctor really said about 20% chances?" Her tone surprisingly good. 

"Yeah. This is what he had written in the last letter." I tried not to break down relieving the memory of letter.

"Then i can assure you to get him well in less than 3 months." She cheered. And that widest grin plastered on my face as she gave me the hope.

"Whaa..what? Can you.. Can you really do that?" Excitement clear in my voice.

"I can assure you after seeing him one time though. I need to check him up and give you the assurance of it. The therapy i recommend is really highly charged. I have to see if his body can recover or not. Can you bring him here to my hospital?" Still, i had that little spark of hope. Maybe liam can be saved.

"You...you're in NewYork right?"

"Yes honey. Bring him here. I'll check him up and if his body is able to work over this therapy, i can assure you he will get well sooner than you blink." I could feel her smiling.

"Ill... I'll do this. I can do anything to save him." I felt a tear escaping from my eye as i hung up the phone saying thankyous to her.

But how will i contact liam? His phone is off.

The fear of losing him clouded my mind again. God No. Help me.

"What happened love?" My mum asked as she saw the frown on my face.

"How am i suppose to contact him?" This time i didn't break down. My brain was busy getting the ideas of how to track his number.

"His parents contact?" Dad asked.

"Nope. I don't have his parents' contact numbers. Um..." I thought for a minute and smiled as i found the solution. "I got this."

I jumped out of bed making my way to the door.

"Where are you heading to?" I heard mum asking me.

"School. I'll be right back mum."

_________

"What No. Just help me please Ms. Wilson." I begged her as she was refusing me to go through students files.

"It's not allowed zayn. We can't give you any personal information about any student" she huffed. I was stubborn.

"You know why i want this right?"

"Why?"

"I need to find liam please. Please give me. I beg you Ms. I'll do everything you want when school starts again. Promise. And ill keep this secret." I begged with puppy eyes. She couldn't deny anymore.

"Okay fine." She lost and i won. That winner smile i carried when i went through all the records of students. After rummaging through 200 records, i found a page of LIAM PAYNE.

I quickly noted down his parent's contact and his address too if needed.

I thanked Ms. Wilson and gave her the kiss on her cheeks before heading back home.

I tried calling liam's mum on the way to home. internally praying she doesn't decline. hopefllu She received the call.

"Hello?" Her voice calmed.

"Mrs. Payne?" A shaky voice left my mouth.

"Yes. Who's this?" She asked rather confused.

"I'm zayn." I let out the breath i didn't know since when i held in.

There was a silence for a minute which got me scared. Hope she won't refuse to talk to me.

"What happened zayn?" She asked finally breaking the silence.

"How is liam?" My first question.

"He's fine son." She replied quietly.

"Can i.. Uh.. Talk to him please?" I requested.

Hoping she would let me talk to him.

"Sure." And there was a hold.  
I could hear from the other side she was walking upstairs maybe.

She called out his name and heard him reply. God. His voice. I felt like i heard it after ages. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"It's zayn. He wanna talk to you." She gave the phone to him.\

I heard the shuffling on the other side and liam took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Hello? Zayn?" He took my name. Finally. After decades. My insides went crazy as i heard his voice clear.

"Liam."

"Hey. How are you?" He tried to chuckle but all in vain. What on the earth he thought ha. How could I be?

"I miss you liam." Is all i could reply before another lone of tear rolled down.

I felt that silence enveloping between us.

"Talk to me liam. Please?" I begged. Wanting to hear his voice more.

"Zayn. You read the letter didn't you?" He asked making his voice stronger.

"I did. And I'm not letting you go. Did you get that?" I scolded in my crying tone. He found is amusing.

He chuckled lightly.

"Zaynie. Calm down ha."

"Shut it. You fool."

"C'mon zayn. Where's that strong zayn who never cried?"

"I'm strong enough to get you back to me. Understand?"

"I don't think so I'm coming back zayn. We've got the appointment of tomorrow. That therapy which will decide I'm living or not. And as i told ya i don't think I'm gonna survive." He finished.

" shut the fuck up and pack your bags." I instructed.

"What?"

"I'm coming tomorrow and taking you to my family friend doctor. She's blood cancer specialist. And i talked to her about you. She just needs to check you up first. And then she can assure me you will get well."

"Wait what zayn? No?" He couldn't believe what i said.

"Yes. Just don't go to wherever your appointment is. I'm coming in the morning yeah? Wait for me." I smiled hoping he would smile but he frowned.

"No zayn. Just don't. Please."

"Why?" I turned the ignition on and pulled over to the track leading to my house.

"None can stop the death." He sighed. If he was in front of me, i might have punched his guts.

"Better you stay shut cause you know how stubborn i am. So for your kind information just get ready tomorrow morning and meet me at the address I'm gonna text you. Did you get that Mr. Liam Payne?" I ordered.

"Okay Mr. Malik. As you say." He said in defeat.

I smiled.

" i need to book my flight for tomorrow. I can't wait to see you liam. I missed you so much."

"I missed you more zayn. Nothing is right without you."

"I love you, Liam." I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them again to concentrate on the road.

"I love you too zayn." It was the first time he said he loves me. In. His. Own. Voice.

It sounded so good.

_______

(Liam's pov)

As i hung up the phone, a smile never left my face. I thought zayn would move on and his life will go just fine without me. Yeah maybe he'd get shocked for a while and will miss me for few days but it was all surreal to find zayn like this.

He actually got the way of curing my disease. He loved me that much. I always thought i never deserved that kind of love. Zayn gave me everything what i never thought of. I'm freaking lucky to have him.

I explained everything to mum and dad about what zayn said on the phone earlier. And he sent me the address we were supposed to meet the next day.

For one reason i was happy. I'd get to see zayn after 4 days. These four days had been like 4 lives. Not a single second spent without zayn's thought.

Finally, I'd get to meet him. And i hoped for things to get better. To be honest, i wanted this life. For the first time. I wanted to live. Live with zayn. Live for zayn. He was my happiness.

________

I got to the address which zayn sent me the other night. Mum dad and I waited for zayn to arrive.

It's been 15 minutes late to the time zayn texted he would be there.

I saw the taxi parked near where i stood and raven-haired boy came out of it. The smile never leaving my face as my eyes met his.

He walked faster than usual to approach me and engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Fuck You. I told you not to leave me like this remember?" I smiled at how idiot i was. I could have talked to him about this. We could have solved it but no. I chose to run away.

"I'm here zayn. Not leaving you till my last breath. Promise." I smiled as he pulled away.

"Better you keep your promise this time." He chuckled.

Our families stood there adoring us. Which made my cheeks blush in the dark red shade.

______

We got inside and talked the doctor. She said she wanted me to go through some checkups to find if I'm capable of that therapy or not.

Everyone went out but zayn stayed there with me. Even though it wasn't allowed for anyone to stay inside but zayn somehow convinced Mrs. Smith to let him stay with me.

It was a bonus strength for me. Zayn being there was something I'd let my hopes high for living and getting cured.

Doctors injected me few times. I held zayn's hand every time medicine went through my veins. It did hurt a lot but less when i could squeeze on zayn's hand for comfort. Zayn kept his other hand on mine to make it a lot more comfortable. He kept saying sweet nothings in my ears in process of calming me down which seemed to work a lot lately.

After few checkups we were done with, Our parents got inside of the room. The nurse noted down some things and doctor arrived with some files in her hand.

"Well. It's a good news." She smiled giving us hope. "His body is capable of therapy but."

My breath hitched at her but.

"But?" Zayn asked before i could.

(Zayn's pov)

"This therapy costs a lot. Even though i have discounted at my best, still it's on high rate. Will you guys..." She was cut off by my das dad.

"I'll pay for this. How much?"Dad asked taking it to him. I could never be this happy. I swear.

"Even we have the money. It's okay Mr. Malik" Liam's dad protested.

"It's okay Mr. Payne. I know it's gonna be too much. We can share it. Relax it's alright." My dad comforted him and somehow he agreed to it.

Seeing my dad being this helpful in getting my Liam back, it was some kind of loe flooding back in my heart for my dad. I wanted to hug him. right there.

The doctor smiled at liam.

And asked us to have a word with her in her office. I left liam with a kiss on his forehead.

"Well as other doctors might have told you before that liam has Non-Hodgkin lymphoma. Cancer that develops in the lymphatic system from cells called lymphocytes, a type of white blood cell that helps the body fight infections."

"So we are gonna do Stem Cell Transplantation. A stem cell transplant infuses healthy blood-forming stem cells into the body. Stem cells can be collected from the bone marrow, circulating blood and umbilical cord blood."

She explained the stuff and i kept nodding at her words.

" Before a stem cell transplant, he will undergo a conditioning regimen, which involves intensive treatment to destroy as many cancer cells as possible. He may receive high doses of chemotherapy and, in some cases, radiation therapy. Once this preparative regimen is complete, he's ready to undergo the transplant. And this transplant therapy would take an hour. For 3 months he has to undergo this therapy. Once the third month is done, he will be as new as he was born."

This satisfied me totally.

______

It was the first therapy which doctor said was required before the main therapy. I prayed harder this time.

Before going out of the room, i pecked liam's lips for one last time and gave him the strength he needed. I wanted him to stay brave.

"I'll see you after therapy love. Stay strong ha. I'm with you. I love you." I placed a kiss on his knuckles as he giggled at me.

"I love you too zayn. See you soon." I finally got out of the room as doctors got in.

We waited for four hours since the doctor was inside doing those things with his body. So many places on his body were covered with different kind of pipes and drips. it tightened the knot in my stomach to see liam going through all of this alone and bravely. i never knew he ever held this kind of strength. wow, foolish me, wanted to hurt him for just first fucking position i the school.

After one more hour, a doctor came out.

I was the first one to walk up to her.

"How's liam?" I asked her.

"I don't know." Her answer threw me off guard.

What the hell she meant by she didn't know?

"What the hell?" I Yelled at her abruptly. My mum ran over to me calming me down.

"Look he is unconscious right now. He should be awake by now. But he isn't. I can't really tell what would happen until he is awake." She hung her head down as she replied.

I broke down into tears. My knees went weaker and i crouched down at the place i stood with the doctor.

Mum sat down beside me wrapping her arms around. Even Mrs. Smith tried to calm me down.

"What hell she meant ha? Why isn't liam not responding this therapy shit? " i looked at mum then at the doctor." you promised me. You fucking promised me."

"Relax zayn. I don't know why is he taking so long. He has to wake up as soon as possible. I just.. Don't know what will happen if he doesn't." Her words left the scars on my heart.

I felt my life getting dark in front of my eyes. Every word she said left the wound inside me.

I quickly stood up and barged into his room. I heard Karen and my mum stopping me but i never wanted to stop.

I sat beside him. He was all covered with different kind of pipes getting inside his body. This sight of him tied the knots in my stomach.

I wanted him safe.

I started shaking his shoulders hoping he was just kidding and sleeping silently and teasing me. but no, this was serious sht.

"Liam wake up. Hey. Stop playing with me ha. I know you're just sleeping. And i know this therapy is gonna make you finer than before. But you have to wake up now love." I said with the lighter tone.

"C'mon liam. We're getting late." Another shoulder shake but no response.

I ain't giving up.

"Hey. I don't wanna cry okay. So please wake up and tell then you're fine for next main therapy." I took his hand in mine.

I intertwined our fingers in process of waking him up.

I heard the light sobs of his mum and dad. My mum tried to comfort his mum.

"Liam. See you're making them cry now" i was getting mad at the sight of everyone crying.

I frowned but calmed down asap too.

"Ok sorry. I won't get mad again promise. Please wake up? I promise i won't fight for my first position. I promise i will watch toy story movies with you. I promise i won't ever make you feel low again. Please liam. Please open your eyes." I couldn't help and sob harder. Tears sprinting down on Liam's hand.

I felt the thumb tracing on top of my hand. I shook my head as my eyes found his thumb moving.

"Li..liam.. Wake up. Open your eyes. Li." I shook his hand lightly. He slowly opened his eyelids making me grin wider. I felt like air kicking in my lungs after pretty long time.

I called out the doctor and our parents ran over to us. His mum hugged him as he tried to set himself up.

Those smiles on everyone's face making the hospital room brighter. I pecked his lips even though everyone was watching. I didn't mind about whatever the hell they thought.

Doctor asked us to go out for a little so she can check him up one last time.

After the checkup~

(Liam's pov)

"So finally liam, you can dream your future with zayn." A doctor said and i blushed harder at his name.

None else was in the room except the doctor, a nurse and I.

"Thanks, doctor. I almost thought i was going to die." I looked down at my own hands.

"You might have died if you weren't here liam. I appreciate zayn. He did the possible efforts to get you back. He really loves you " she put her hands on mine squeezing a bit. A small smile playing on her lips as i blushed again.

"I love him too. So much. It's not the first time he is giving me life. It's second time." I chuckled.

"And how is that?" She asked taking an interest.

"The first time when i forgot everything about living and wishing the death earlier, he taught me how to live." I explained sticking the widest grin on my lips.

"Aww. You guys are so cute you know."

It was Nth time i blushed. Before zayn barged in.

"I guess checkup was over since you guys were talking." He raised his brow making us laugh.

"Can't i have a small talk with your boyfriend zayn?" She teased.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh gosh. He is all yours. Go ahead. But... don't do dirty stuff here in the hospital okay?" She chuckled leaving us alone in the room. Zayn rolled eyes at her but i could still manage to see the blush rising up his cheeks. He quickly ran over to me, peppering kisses on my cheeks and forehead. I giggled at his eagerness.

"You saved me again zayn."

"I'll save you till the last breath liam. You're my responsibility." He kissed on the top of my nose.

"I actually planned my funeral." I giggled at his touch. "But you gave me the chance to plan my future with you."

I felt his lips curved into a smile against my skin. It's delightful to see zayn happy again.

"So you're planning future with me ah." He traced his lips on my eyes which stayed shut under his delicate touches.

"Why? You don't want me to? Okay I'll plan with some other guy... Like niall." I teased him as he gripped me tight. I hissed at his harsh touch but he eased it sooner saying apologies to me.

"Don't dare to tease me like this ha. I'll kill the shit out of that guy whoever you mention just for fun even" He warned.

The hard times with him went so smoothly. Never realized i had been fighting the worst disease in this world.

___________

Three months went faster than i ever thought. Zayn had been with me the entire time. His parents left new york but he stayed with me. He was being my strength to all the therapies i was fighting with.

"You've been assigned to this mountain of cancer, to show others it can be moved." This line carved on the wall of hospital drew my attention. I smiled at how this can be so true. Everything has a cure. Love can cure any disease. For me, now, zayn's love cured me. I'm brand new person Now with no hint of cancer or any other disease. I owe my life to zayn.

"Ready to say goodbye to this creepy hospital babe?" Zayn approached as he saw me staring at the wall. I smiled at him as he tugged on my hand.

"It's not creepy. This hospital saved my life. But i agree with the paint on here, they should r-paint it all." I chuckled earning a smile from zayn.

"I know. But there was always one fear behind whenever we arrived here. Everything gets down for once. But then always we get our hopes up for a new life." He smiled genuinely.

"And now we are finally leaving happily. This is what matters." I kissed his cheeks as the cute smile took over his face. He grabbed the bag as we both took leave. We hugged Mrs. Smith and told her thankyous before leaving.

It was like a new birth for me. Everything i got was my second chance wrapped up like first. And i had to grab everything at once. The life. The love.

____________

Someone banged on my door loudly. I was all alone in my house as my parents went for a family get together. I rushed to the door opening it up quickly.

"Whoa. You scared me zayn" I let out a breath.

"Were you expecting ghost in the middle of the night showing up at your house and telling you to get naked?" He chuckled as he got in.

"Shut it. Your jokes are never funny." I snapped playfully.

"But you laugh at them. Don't you?" He turned back to me in sudden when we were walking inside. He stopped me in my tracks and pressed a kiss on my cheeks.

"I don't." But couldn't help and laughed.

"See you did. Silly liar."

"Shut it."

"Thankfully we are alone. Louis called me up for the party but i refused, giving him the lamest reason."

"And what is that?"

"I'm sleepy. Haha"

"Again you think you're funny? God, you should take some class from Niall. He is way better than you in this."

He snuggled closer to me as we were on the couch. He was getting closer and closer. His breath hitting my skin as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck trailing Down the soft kisses.

"Does Niall give you the better kisses?" He asked. God I laughed but his touches making my laugh stuff into moans.

"Tell me. Leeyum." He spoke against my skin making my skin tingle.

"NO." I announced as i pulled away from him. Yeah I was being a little tease. But i loved the way he groaned.

"Well. I never proposed you for being my boyfriend. Did I?"

I nodded in a NO.

"But still we are recognized as a couple from past three years. Aren't we?"

I nodded in YES.

"Are you dumb? C'mon you can speak three different languages rather than be moving your neck only." He pinched my nose making me giggle.

He again came closer and filled up space between us. His eyes darting into mine. I loved watching his hazel brown eyes.

"Would You Like To Be My Property Forever?" He asked as i blushed endlessly.

"Would You Give me the honor to call You Mine and Kiss You whenever i want?" Now my blush took the highest rate. I was out of the words.

And he stuffed his hand into his pocket of jeans as he took out the small Cartier ring box.

"Mr. Liam James Payne, Will You Marry Me?" He opened the box revealing the beautiful silver ring.

Tears started sprawling down as i looked at zayn and then at ring. Zayn had his best smile on his face.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I would like to be you property Zayn. I'd like to give you the honor of calling me yours and kiss me whenever you want. I would love to marry you Mr. Zayn Javaad Malik." I kissed his lips as i replied each of his question.

"I love you liam. I love you so much." He mumbled against my lips

"I love you more zayn." I kissed him back with all the power i had.

As we pulled away, he took my hand in his and slid the ring on my finger. The smiles never leaving our faces.

"There's something carved inside of it." He informed. I took the ring out of my finger to read what's there.

My heart skipped a beat as i saw the carving. It was beautifully carved in cursive writing.

Ziam Forver❤

I hugged zayn tightly while slipping back the ring on my finger.

"Did ya like it babe?" He asked as i nuzzled my head against his chest leaving a kiss there.

"Loved it." I replied.

He pulled away and licked his own lips before crashing it to mine. His kisses were life. I'd spend my whole life like this which actually I'm gonna spend. Zayn was the best thing ever happened to me.

_**People say You can't understand the pain until you go through it, but today I learned, you don't need to go through it you just have to feel it. Once you start feeling it, you can cure anything.** _

The end


End file.
